


Cold Coffee and No Time Left in the Day

by iamfandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, One Shot, Sleepy!Annabeth, Sleepy!Percy, morning fic, slightly mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfandom/pseuds/iamfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small little one-shot set in Percy and Annabeth's apartment one sleepy morning. This is based after Blood of Olympus (assuming everyone gets a happy ending).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee and No Time Left in the Day

            Annabeth woke up to a fresh, salty smell and a warm body beside her. Light shined through a window in their small but absolutely perfect apartment in the city that never sleeps. A draft blew into the room and Annabeth snuggled in closer to the warm mass lightly snoring next to her.

            She ran a hand down Percy’s bare chest, scattered with pale scars from previous battles. She dragged her finger over each and every one, trying to remember which each one was from. There were so many. He took a deep breath, and stirred in his sleep. Annabeth smiled.

            She shifted her body closer to him and pressed her lips to the hollow of his throat. There she could feel his slow and rhythmic heartbeat.

            She lightly dragged her nose up his throat, planting kisses here and there. At the same time she ran her fingers through his dark hair. Lastly, she planted a soft kiss on his slightly stubbly jaw. She smiled once again and rested her head in the nape of his neck, sliding one hand down from his hair, down his cheek, and coming to a rest on his chest.

            It was blissful, so very blissful. Annabeth loved the idea of not having to get up early on this lovely holiday. No obligations or anything to tend to till five o’clock, when she and he had to go to Piper and Jason’s New Year’s party.

            Annabeth really should be getting up. She could be finishing that one project for her advanced architecture class or finishing up her flashcards for US History. She would need coffee to do that. And she also needed to take a shower before the party. And don’t even mention the fact that she hadn’t even though of picking out an outfit.

            Okay, maybe there were obligations to tend to.

            Annabeth hated when she was realistic with herself.

            With an exasperated sigh, she rolled off her Percy pillow and stood up from the bed.

            The floor was askew with articles of clothing, not to mention the fact that the sheets were wrapped and knotted around in the bed and pillows were on the floor. Annabeth ran a hand through her knotted hair. How in Hades was she supposed to find her clothes in this mess?

            Eventually she found her dark colored underwear on the floor and Percy’s redish brown shirt on the ground and decided that was all she’d need for now.

            The shirt turned out to be too many sizes too large. But that was no surprise to Annabeth; she had become completely used to wearing Percy’s shirts.

            Making her way to the kitchen, she felt the soreness between her legs, causing her to walk with a sort of limp. She would need Advil along with that coffee. She found the coffee grounds and poured them into the coffeemaker that had definitely seen better days, along with water. After pressing the start button, she yawned and turned to put the bag of grounds away. Two warm arms encircled her hips. She was so startled that she dropped the bag of grounds onto the floor and swiftly turned in the arms to face a sleepy Percy.

            “Good Morning,” Annabeth said, wrapping her arms around his neck and curling the hair that reached down to the back of Percy’s neck around her fingers. He would definitely need a haircut soon.

            “Mornin’” he replied dropping his ruffled up bed head and droopy eyes into the nape of her neck.

            Annabeth tried to continue the conversation, but Percy slowly began to drop light kisses up her neck.

            “We should…” Annabeth started, but was interrupted by Percy’s slow, and distracting, light sucking behind her ear. Annabeth’s sweet spot and he knew it.

            Annabeth was losing focus fast. She really needed to start that project. And drink some coffee.

            “I need to get some things done Perce. There is n-n-no…”

            He slowly let his hands slip from the top of her back down over the curve of her back and her hips. His hands continued their decent, only pausing to give her bottom, only slightly covered with his T-shirt, a light squeeze (which Annabeth gasped to) and right under the top of her bare thighs.

            Without warning he lifted her up on the counter, her head against the cabinet behind her. He dropped a few kisses on her cheek, before slowly descending to her jawbone, her neck, and her collarbone, which was not completely covered by the large shirt. Each kiss was long and drawn out, as if he couldn’t get enough of her.

            By the time he finished kissing her collarbone, her fingers had wandered into his hair. He looked up at her with a goofy half smile, as if he knew what trouble he was getting into. Her eyelids shaded her eyes with pleasure; lips parted slightly.

            “Percy,” she attempted to scold, but the power that was usually behind her voice when she scolded the trouble maker was no longer there. It was an empty threat.

            “Yes, Annie?” he replied innocently, slightly caressing her thighs with his hands, while looking at her with a mischievous smile. She rolled her eyes at his response. He knew that she hated being called anything besides Annabeth.

            “Nothing Perseus.” Two could play at this game.

            “Oh, not cool dude. Not cool.” Percy responded, leaning his nose up against hers, looking her dead in the eyes. Green against grey.   
            “Oh yeah?” she said, running her fingers through his hair and down his back. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

            Percy raised an eyebrow. “What am I gonna do about it?”

            Annabeth rolled her eyes, “Yes, I am asking what you plan on doing about it,” she said sarcastically. “This conversation seems completely point—“ Before she could finish her factual remark, Percy wrapped her legs around her waist and lifted her up off the counter, and spun her around.

            She held on to his neck and started laughing, giving a silent prayer to gods that he wouldn’t drop her. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” she yelled, while laughing.

            He just smiled and made his way over to the couch. Eventually he slowed down his crazy spinning and dropped her onto the couch, falling on top of her.

            “I think I need another hour of—“ before Percy finished his sentence he yawned. Annabeth laughed and tried pushing him off of her.

            “Well you can sleep but I have stuff to do.”

            “Nooo,” Percy whined like a child, “I want a cuddle buddy!” He wrapped his arms around her securely.

            “I don’t care!” Annabeth replied. “Why don’t you call up Jason?”

            Percy shook his head dejectedly and laid all his weight on Annabeth, preventing her from moving. Eventually Annabeth gave up; there was no point in trying to get the oaf off of her.

            Maybe another hour of sleep wouldn’t be that bad. She’d be more energized to night. That wouldn’t be bad.

            Slowly she let herself fall asleep underneath Percy.

            Little did she know that they wouldn’t wake up till two in the afternoon to cold coffee and hardly any time left in the day.  


End file.
